The new variety of Rosa hybrida Miniature rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the xe2x80x98Meikanrouxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,973). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the product of the pollination of the xe2x80x98Meijikatarxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,682) and the xe2x80x98Ruimeredxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,770). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Meikanrouxe2x80x99xc3x97(xe2x80x98Meijikatarxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Ruimeredxe2x80x99). 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found the new variety of Miniature rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) exhibits a low compact and bushy growth habit,
(b) forms in abundance attractive double dark red blossoms,
(c) forms decorative very dense medium green semi-glossy foliage, and
(d) is well suited for pot forcing.
The dark red blossoms sometimes appear to be nearly black and contrast nicely with the dense medium green foliage.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It is particularly well suited for pot forcing under greenhouse growing conditions to form a distinctive gift plant.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned methods as performed in the South of France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are strictly transmissible from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meiborcoxe2x80x99 variety.